


【快新】援交新

by miaooo



Series: Prostitution（ [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 男妓paro（，嫖客跟鸭的感情。完全不典型，瞎鸡巴写。不知道在嗑什么东西。





	【快新】援交新

**Author's Note:**

> 想象中存在后续，也许只存在于想象里面TT
> 
> 另有一个对称：脱衣舞男斗×0号新。先开一个系列放在这里（无意义。。）

黑羽快斗在看坐在吧台前那一人。

男人抚弄着一只酒杯，不与人交谈也并不完全一动不动。他知道男人是在做什么工作，对方仅仅从衣着上就并不掩饰这点。贴身的上衣看起来有够轻薄的，背后看起来保守、样式没什么特别，领口却开低到腹部，大半个胸膛得以一窥。可他却连侧身都不侧一下的，摆明了一种信号：这具身体的主人是拿它做皮肉生意的。若是真想同那单薄露骨衣衫下的躯体共度良宵，不花费一点资本可是不可以。连这份摆饰在路边的轻佻也像是在提醒着有意无意停留此地的眼神，不考虑付出点利息吗？

黑羽快斗还是第一次来这种地方。有个对这场子有几分熟的朋友看出他的兴趣，拿手指揶揄地敲他的肩膀，告诉他：“你看上他？脾气很坏，还挑客。不知道是做什么来的……”友人嘟嘟哝哝完后半截，又灌了自己一口酒。黑羽心想着两件事情，一是自己旁边这家伙应该并没有和男人睡过，二是，男人看起来难道并不是做这个为生……？关于后一点，他很快否定了这个想法。

“他叫什么？”快斗问这个醉得差不多、介绍到一半就又和人大声嚷嚷着聊起来的伙计。

“你问他花名？”对方倒是还留了一丝兴趣在他这边。花名这样的用词差点把他逗笑。而朋友就在差点说出回答时又收了回去，仍旧是调侃地答他：“自己去问咯！”两巴掌拍在他背上。

“嘁。”快斗没趣地翻了个白眼，拨开这个控制不住力道的家伙，起身向男人所坐在的位置走去。

他走近了才更是看出男人的身材惹火。他不像有的婊子那样留长头发，暴露出的脖颈曲线顺着背部和腰翘以及坐下来时上身前倾倚在台上所挤出来的臀线流畅地构造出宛如世界名画的线条。快斗努力使自己的眼光不要过于地发直。他不怎么犹豫地走过去，在男人旁边的空位上坐下了，空着手只拿着一个快要见底的酒杯。

男人连个正眼都不给他。他才不相信这不是有意为之，受挫和好胜心同时扬起，他注意到男人涂得长长但看起来依旧极其自然的睫毛很美。

男人此时正在喝自己杯子里面酒，将杯口从唇边离开时漫不经心挪过来的眼神像一柄刀刃在他裸露的心脏上紧贴着剐蹭过去，虽不见得留下什么伤，但也足够令它紧缩着跳三下了。

待他侧过脸来，黑羽还是无法停止打量这个抓住他的男人。他的眸色有些幽深，蓝色的，整个面上一点首饰都无——快斗本以为会看到的，唇环、鼻环，耳钉、耳坠……一件都没有。但尽管如此，却写满女性化的妩媚。他自觉大概了解这男人是在卖的哪个类型的姿色了。他的手看起来也生嫩白净的。着重化了眼妆，唇色却只是点缀。不得不说，非常恰到好处。他已经在想象男人那双眼睛是如何给人下钩子了。

快斗看着这个也许还只是潜在猎物，开门见山地问道：“你多少钱一晚上？”

男人略一停顿，微笑的时候像是惯性一般地低下头。如果说刚才对他的态度还是微妙的有些抗拒，快斗打赌此刻他一定感受到不悦了。只是完全没有表现在脸上。这认识反常地令他周身皮肤下的血管都兴奋不已。

“五万。”他薄唇轻吐，并补充道，“只收现金。”

直到这时快斗才初听闻男人讲话，他喜欢这个声音。不如说，他爱极了。不知是否有逐渐给自己下暗示从而加重这种冲动的可能？不过那都不重要了。

快斗也笑了笑，道：“成交。”

言毕他果断地扣住男人的手腕站起来，或许越过点酒、询问名字和去哪里开房完全是不对的步骤，但又有什么关系呢？

男人将与震惊有关的微表情控制在还不足以构成一个停顿的时长以内，快斗没有过于强硬，因而没将他从位置上拽起来。

却也没放手。

男人直立上身坐在高脚凳上，视平线同他的一般高，眼神隐隐有些亮起来，笑得更甜腻也更凶险了。他瞧着快斗接近于不屈的眼神，索性说穿道：“不要在我这儿花上一个多月的生活费来记得今天晚上。”

他知道自己在男人眼里是什么样的。手头远算不上阔绰的大学生，刚刚成年就来成人的世界找乐子，自己支付不起的那种。不过他丝毫不觉得自己有必要打扮得再人模狗样些前来，以从某种意味上夺得男人的青睐。他道：“我想价钱方面我们已经谈妥了。”

些微诧异于对方似乎并不是因他的话而被他施加在手腕上的力道带得离开坐席，成为了一个快斗至今没有搞懂他的瞬间。男人突然顺从地站过来，一个突破正常交际距离、不如说是 **深入** 意味的近。不仅反手握住了他的手，还将五指暧昧地穿入他的指缝。虽然只是松垮地捏着，但快斗毫不怀疑这已经是在施展他不想在心里分辨清明的技术了。

“好吧，我跟你走。”凑到颊边的吐息与他所试想的湿热相反，竟莫名清爽。男人或许在心中期盼了他表现倨傲，因而语气在谄媚的边缘游离。可惜那与现状相去甚远，他心头只感觉到快乐和甜美。

当晚他们走出酒吧。朋友带头弄出的起哄声多余且无关。

两人看上去俨然两名普通的大学生，走去了旁边不远处的宾馆。男人腻在他身边的样子像一只拈在花上的蝶，这是在从行动中表现“我跟你走”的驯顺？尽管他身量几乎同快斗一般高。连同他勾人瞩目的腰线一起，让快斗接收到一些流星一样擦过的艳羡的目光。他并因此不由地感受到心头受用。

他问了男人的名字。得到的回答是“新一”。

这个名字被咬得不卑不亢，男人着重妆点过的黑长睫毛下，眼神鹿一般清纯，挑逗又认真。快斗只觉得奇怪，他怎么取了这么个老实的名字。

他们短暂的霓虹灯下沐浴结束，电梯门合上是第一个二人独处的空间。快斗什么也没做，二人手心的温度逐渐融为一体。他有些刻意地避开与他互动，甚至分神想到，男人是否会吹个泡泡糖打发时间什么的，又想到他和吹别的什么东西。

他刷开房门，并未开灯，把男人拽了进去。一刻也不想撒开他。床铺宽敞又蓬松，气味也比酒吧里的纷杂更怡人。快斗虽然放开他自己脱起了衣服，却毫无先去洗澡的打算。新一顺从了他，将自己本也没有几颗扣子的衣襟解了，裸着胸部依偎过来。快斗的上臂于是接触到一片细嫩的软肉，他笑起来，男人用两颗激凸在他臂膀上左右交替地摩擦。

“痒？”快斗顺势抬手从尚且还严丝合缝扣在男人腰际的裤腰拂过。柔软的胸部受到挤压，男人轻喘的鼻息换作轻吟。

“痒……你待会儿可要好好照顾我这里。”

他直接将手掌揉了上去。

男人被他抱在腿上，于是叉腿坐了下来。肉感很丰润的臀部让他好奇起这都究竟是天生还是男人有意打造的。那双低垂地看着他、仿佛碎进了星光的眼眸让他产生接吻的冲动，他按住男人的脑后将其压进一个亲吻。对方的反应出乎意料的热烈，比他还要直奔主题地缠吻。有了居高临下为托称，热辣之外又更强势。快斗身陷一时被统领的状况却反倒感觉心情甘美，他仿佛有些久违地又感受到了来自原始的性的恶劣诱惑，并顺从了自然的感召。此时那诱惑的恶魔终于嗦够了他的舌头，松开他并送上一句漫不经心的警告：“有人说跟我做过之后就再也抱不了女人了。”

快斗心道，这种时候才暴露出隐藏在画皮之下的獠牙，是否太晚了些。一边舔掉他唇角所溢出的津液。

当然，你就是这样的妖精。他在心里附和。“不用担心，因为我从来就不喜欢什么女人。”

快斗让他侧身躺下，玩过男人的一对睾丸又绕到后面去做润滑和扩张。男人义务性地解释说已经清洗过，所以没关系。他毫不在意，却想起先前搁置的另一个问题。

“‘新一’。”

男人闻言抬起头。

“那是……你的本名吗？”

“我还以为你一整晚都不打算问……”他狡黠的笑容里透露出好整以暇，“是的。我并不在意被人知道。”

秘密像个钩子，可他才不会真的去探究些什么。

“好。”快斗道。

“但是，”男人打趣，“你想叫我什么都可以……”他没等快斗回应，自顾自悉数起来：“‘ダイヤ’，‘ルビー’，‘エメラルド’，‘ブルーサファイア’——”

快斗以熟练的手法按上男人内侧的敏感点打断了这无意义的计数，男人的轻喘噎在嗓子里，埋怨又带着被快感所困扰的甜蜜的眼神直直看着他。“‘蓝宝石’。”他在舌尖又一遍碾过这个词，并紧盯他的眼睛，是夜第一次感到无法自持。

再无法容忍了，该教教他不要挑战一个优秀的宝石鉴赏者的品味。

“今晚，做我的‘蓝色宝石’。”他坚定道。

“好啊。”是男人仅有的言语回答。

Fin. or TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> ※出现了一串很迷的根本不像是人名的“名字”悉数，1我完全不懂2也不想解释||，几个词全是假名英语，意思依次是钻石（diamond简略）、红宝石、翡翠/祖母绿（5月的诞生石）、蓝色蓝宝石（对此的理解是，“sapphire=蓝宝石”属于品种，有不同颜色。不过不重要）。  
> 总之是写了完全让人get不到的调情，阅读尴尬的话可以暴打我[心碎]（  
> ※为避免金手指过度，这里姑且瞎勾巴设定：斗家里是宝石商，从小耳濡目染、志向要做宝石鉴赏方面工作。（我对此行业完全无了解）至于他俩是怎么串到一起去的，不要问我我也不知道——！［抱头逃窜


End file.
